schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Blutiger Baron/Biographie
Vergangenheit Ehe und Krieg Strenger war Berufssoldat in der temerischen Armee. Nachdem er sich in der Schlacht von Anchor eine Verletzung durch einen Speer zuzog, wurde die Wunde von einer jungen Frau namens Anna versorgt. Strenger verliebte sich in sie und hielt um ihre Hand an, nachdem er genesen war. Überglücklich sagte Anna zu und die beiden heirateten. Die beiden bekamen eine Tochter namens Tamara, doch kurz darauf wurde Strenger erneut in den Kampf geschickt; dieses mal nach Cidaris. Auch in den folgenden Jahren wurde Strenger immer wieder in verschiedene Kriege geschickt und war selten zuhause. Er brachte Anna oft Blumen mit, so beispielsweise Stockrosen aus Nazair oder Paradiesvögel-Blumen aus Serrikanien. In einer seltenen Phase des Friedens reiste Philipp mit seiner Familie einmal nach Wyzima. Dort sahen sie die Zauberin Triss Merigold, von der Tamara so begeistert war, dass Strenger eine Puppe bastelte, die ihr ähneln sollte. Aufgrund der Düsternis des Kriegs fand Strenger jedoch Trost im Alkohol und wurde abhängig, so dass er auch trank, als er wieder zuhause war. Irgendwann erfuhr er bei seiner Rückkehr zudem, dass Anna seit drei Jahren eine Affäre mit einem Kindheitsfreundes namens Evan hatte, während ihr Ehemann in den Krieg zog. Zuhause fand Strenger seine Familie nicht vor – stattdessen fand er einen Brief von Anna, in dem sie behauptete, ihn nicht länger zu lieben, und offenbarte, dass sie mit Tamara zu Evan ziehen würde. Hasserfüllt und rachedurstig setzte Strenger ihnen nach, konfrontierte die drei und schlachtete Evan in seiner Rage ab. Nachdem er Evans Leiche den Hunden zum Fraß vorwarf, stürzte die hysterische Anna sich mit einem Messer auf sie. Strenger schlug sie zum ersten, nicht aber zum letzten Mal. Ihre Ehe war unwiderruflich zerstört und da Strenger Anna zwang, bei ihm zu bleiben, verfiel sie in selbstmörderische Depressionen; sie stichelte, reizte und verhöhnte ihren Ehemann oft und versuchte auch mehrfach, sich das Leben zu nehmen. In Tamaras jüngsten Erinnerungen war ihr Vater stets betrunken und wütend. Sie war jedes Mal froh, wenn er in den Krieg zog, da er dann nicht zuhause war. Tamaras Eltern stritten sich seitdem oft und Strenger verprügelte Anna als Resultat oft brutal. Nach zwei Jahren grausamen Streits verfiel Anna schließlich in eine melancholische Gleichgültigkeit und nahm ihr Schicksal hin. Strenger jedoch blieb ein jähzorniger, aufbrausender und aggressiver Trunkenbold. Während seiner Wutanfälle schlug er Anna oft und lediglich Tamara, die als unglückliches und einsames Kind aufwuchs, konnte ihn besänftigen; er rührte Tamara nie an und sah sie stets als sein kleines Mädchen an. Ihrem Elend gegenüber blieb er jedoch völlig ahnungslos. Als ein Krieg zwischen den Nördlichen Königreichen und Nilfgaard ausbrach, wurde Strengers Einheit während Nilfgaards Invasion schon früh aufgerieben und Strenger versammelte eine Gruppe Deserteure oder gebrochene Männer um sich herum, mit der er davonzog. Sie erreichten die Sumpfregion Velen, wo die Burg Krähenfels von dem lokalen Herrn verlassen wurde. Strenger und seine Truppen quartierten sich daraufhin in Krähenfels ein und übernahmen die Kontrolle über die Region. Unter der Führung Strengers, der sich selbst zum Baron ernannte, begann eine Terrorherrschaft in Velen, in der Strengers Handlanger völlig ungestört mordeten, plünderten und vergewaltigten. Schließlich begann Strenger, mit Nilfgaard zu kooperieren und Abgaben zu zahlen. Als Gegenleistung sollte ihm der Titel des Barons von Velen rechtmäßig verliehen werden, falls Nilfgaard im Krieg siegen würde. Irgendwann reiste Strenger einmal nach Novigrad um zu entspannen und begann, in einer Taverne Karten zu spielen. Beim Kartenspielen nahm er einen Händler aus, der aus Skellige kam. Der Mann setzte daraufhin ein groteskes Wesen, doch um dem Mann die Gelegenheit zu geben, etwas von seinem Geld zurückzugewinnen, willigte Strenger ein. Er gewann trotzdem, so dass das Wesen in Strengers Besitz überging. Da das Wesen nicht wirklich sprechen konnte und über nur begrenzten Verstand verfügte, nahm Strenger die gesammelten Worte des Wesens als dessen Namen an und nannte ihn fortan Uma, der nun als Kuriosität auf Krähenfels lebte. Verschwinden der Familie Während einer Saufeskapade, in der Strenger drei Tage lang trank, trat Anna an ihn heran und kündigte an, ihn verlassen zu wollen. Strenger wollte dies nicht wahrhaben und flehte sie an, zu bleiben. Da er sie nicht überzeugen konnte, wollte er sie gewaltsam dabehalten und im Zuge des Handgemenges, in dem Anna mit einem Kerzenständer nach ihm ausholte, wich Strenger zurück und fiel. Anna nutzte die Gelegenheit um aus dem Zimmer zu fliehen, doch auf dem Treppenabsatz holte Strenger sie ein. Beide stürzten zu Boden, doch noch am Boden schlug Anna ihren Ehemann bewusstlos. Als er am nächsten Tag zu sich kam, suchte er nach seiner Familie sondern fand sein Schlafzimmer voller Blut vor. Geschockt erkannte er, dass Anna schwanger gewesen war und der Kampf und Sturz dafür gesorgt hatten, dass sie eine Fehlgeburt erlitten hatte. Das tote Neugeborene lag noch im Bett und wurde von dem geschockten Strenger am Rand von Krähenfels verscharrt. Nach der Fehlgeburt hatten Anna und Tamara vollständig genug und flohen mit Hilfe eines Bauers, den Tamara kannte, aus Krähenfels. Nachdem Strenger herausfand, dass seine Familie fort war, befahl er seinen Männern sofort die Suche. Er glaubte, dass seine Familie entführt wurde oder dass ihnen etwas zugestoßen war. Sämtliche Suchen brachten jedoch keinerlei Ergebnisse zutage und sowohl Anna als auch Tamara blieben verschollen – selbst als Strenger hohe Belohnungen auf Informationen aussetzte, die zum Fund seiner Familie führen würden. Handlung Aufeinandertreffen mit Ciri Irgendwann taucht ein Handlanger des Barons, der im Buckelsumpf unterwegs war, mit zwei jungen Frauen, Ciri sowie dem Kind Gretka, zurück. Diese haben ihn vor einem Werwolf gerettet und der Mann erhofft sich, dass eine der beiden die Tochter des Barons ist und er die Belohnung absahnen kann. Diese Hoffnung wird sogleich vom Baron getrübt, der ihn verärgert herauswirft. Ciri und Gretka gegenüber verhält er sich jedoch wesentlich freundlicher und setzt den ausgehungerten Neuankömmlingen Eintopf vor. Er erlaubt ihnen außerdem, auf Krähenfels zu bleiben und stellt Ciri das Gästezimmer zur Verfügung. Nachdem er erfährt, dass Gretka von ihren Eltern im Sumpf ausgesetzt wurde, entscheidet der Baron, sie nicht zurückzuschicken und lässt sie stattdessen in der Küche aushelfen. Einige Tage nach Ciris Ankunft luden der Baron und einige seiner Handlanger sie auf die Jagd ein. Während der Jagd erledigte Ciri ein mächtiges Wildschwein, welches später auf Krähenfels gebraten und verspeist wurde. Als sie sich abends zusammensetzen, provoziert einer der betrunkenen Männer des Barons Ciri, woraufhin Ciri mit einer Wette reagiert. Sie fordert den Mann zu einem Wettrennen heraus und fordert das schwarze Pferd im Stall, falls sie gewinnt. Der Handlanger muss jedoch ablehnen, da das Pferd das Pferd des Blutigen Barons ist. Strenger nimmt die Herausforderung jedoch amüsiert an und behauptet, dass er Ciris Schwert bekommen wird, wenn er gewinnt. Ciri willigt ein und die beiden machen ab, dass ihr Wettrennen am Tagesanbruch beginnen soll. Am nächsten Morgen begeben sich der Baron und Ciri in den Wald vor Krähenfels; auch einige Schaulustige haben sich versammelt. Das Rennen endet schließlich bei einer verlassenen Burgruine, wo der Sieger dem Verlierer gerade gratulieren will, als sich plötzlich ein Basilisk vom Dach der Turmruine erhebt und sich auf die beiden hinabstürzt. Sofort ist die Wette vergessen und der Baron und Ciri ziehen ihre Schwerter, um sich der Bestie entgegenzustellen. Sie können den Basilisken abwehren, der bei seiner Flucht dann aber den Baron mit seinen Krallen packt und ihn hoch auf das Dach der Turmruine trägt. Dort kann der Baron sich freireißen und sein Messer ziehen, sieht sich jedoch einem übermächtigen Gegner gegenüber und hat keine Möglichkeit, zu fliehen. Bevor das Monster ihn töten kann, erscheint jedoch Ciri auf dem Dach. Indem sie ihre Teleportationskräfte verwendet, kann sie rechtzeitig erscheinen und den Basilisken erschlagen, hat dadurch jedoch auch die Wilde Jagd, die sie schon lange sucht, auf ihren Standort aufmerksam gemacht. Daher erkennt Ciri, dass sie Velen verlassen muss, da sie sonst alle in ihrer Nähe in Gefahr bringt – und kündigt dies dem baffen Baron auch sogleich an. Zurück in Krähenfels wird Ciri daher mit allem ausgestattet, was sie benötigt – einschließlich einem neuen Pferd. Der Baron verabschiedet sie persönlich und verspricht, nie zu vergessen, was Ciri für ihn getan hat. Nachdem Ciri verrät, dass sie nach Novigrad reiten wird, trennen sich die Wege von ihr und Strenger. Bevor sie davonreist, händigt Strenger Ciri noch einen Geleitbrief aus, damit sie sicher nach Novigrad reisen kann. Geralts Ermittlungen in das Verschwinden Strenger sitzt grade mit einigen nilfgaardischen Gesandten im Garten von Krähenfels, als der Hexer Geralt von Riva auf der Burg erscheint. Strenger unterhält seine Gäste mit einer Anekdote aus Wyzima, doch die Soldaten sind nicht daran interessiert und fordern lediglich, dass die Lieferungen an das nilfgaardische Heer fortan wöchentlich erfolgen. Nachdem die Männer gegangen sind, wendet der Baron sich seinem neuen Gast zu und bittet ihn in sein Arbeitszimmer in der Burg. Nachdem er Geralt Alkohol angeboten hat, stellt er sich dem Hexer vor und fragt diesen, ob es ihm in Velen gefällt. Unabhängig von Geralts Antwort behauptet Strenger abwesend, dass jene, die in Velen vom Weg abkommen, meistens nicht wieder gefunden werden. Geralt fasst dies als Drohung auf, doch Strenger wiegelt ab. Er verrät stattdessen, dass er weiß, dass Geralt nach seiner Ziehtochter Ciri sucht und berichtet Geralt, wie diese nach Krähenfels kam. Allerdings endet er seine Erzählung mit Ciris Ankunft auf Krähenfels und behauptet, den Rest ein anderes Mal zu erzählen. Er offenbart Geralt, dass seine Frau und Tochter ebenfalls verschollen sind und macht Geralt den Vorschlag, ihm alles über Ciri zu verraten, wenn er im Gegenzug seine Familie sucht. Geralt willigt ein und macht sich sogleich an die Arbeit. Er fragt zuallererst Strenger über das Verschwinden seiner Familie aus und dieser behauptet, dass seine Familie eines Morgens einfach verschwunden war. Er verrät, dass er seine Männer natürlich entsendet hat, dass diese aber noch keine Erfolge vorweisen konnten. Als Geralt die Zimmer der beiden sehen möchte, wehrt Strenger das zuerst ab, muss sich dann aber bereitschlagen lassen. Daraufhin führt er Geralt in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer und schließt auch die Tür zu Tamaras Zimmer auf. Er ordnet Geralt an, nichts durcheinanderzubringen, damit bei ihrer Rückkehr alles so ist, wie als sie es verlassen hat. Im Schlafzimmer des Ehepaars Strenger findet Geralt mit seinen Hexersinnen schnell Spuren des Kampfs und findet im Treppenhaus auch einen Schutztalisman, den Anna im Kampf mit dem Baron verloren hat. Das Amulett nutzt Geralt als nächsten Anhaltspunkt und fragt, von wem Anna es erhalten haben könnte. Strenger antwortet, dass der Talisman entweder von einer Kräuterfrau, oder vom Waideler stammen kann und behauptet, dass es wahrscheinlicher ist, dass Anna den Waideler aufgesucht hat. Auf die Kampfspuren angesprochen gibt Strenger zwar zu, betrunken gewesen zu sein, behauptet jedoch, sich ansonsten an nichts zu erinnern. Geralt verlässt Krähenfels daraufhin kurzzeitig, um den Waideler zu treffen. Von diesem erfährt er von Annas Fehlgeburt und der Tatsache, dass der Baron dies sehr wohl wusste. Der Waideler impliziert ebenfalls, dass Anna unter dem Baron gelitten hat. In der Zwischenzeit hat Strenger sich in seinem Selbstmitleid maßlos betrunken und in seiner betrunkenen Raserei den Pferdestall von Krähenfels in Brand gesetzt. Als Geralt auf die Burg zurückkehrt, steht der Stall bereits vollständig in Flammen. Außer sich vor Wut konfrontiert Geralt den betrunkenen Baron mit seiner Gewalt gegenüber seiner Familie, woraufhin dieser sich erbost auf ihn stürzt. Geralt kann den Faustkampf aber problemlos gewinnen, Strenger überwältigen und ihn im Zuge einer Schock-Ausnüchterung kopfüber in die Pferdetränke drücken. Nachdem er von Strenger abgelassen hat, begeben die beiden sich in dessen Arbeitszimmer, wo Geralt barsch fordert, dass Strenger sich hinsetzt und ihm die Wahrheit zu verraten. Der Baron protestiert, nie Hand an seine Tochter gelegt zu haben, gibt aber zu, dass Anna genau wusste, wie sie ihn provozieren musste. Er will nicht weiter darauf eingehen, doch Geralt ruft wütend, dass Strenger die ganze Zeit wusste, dass seine Familie vor ihm geflohen ist und somit seine Zeit verschwendet hat. Strenger gibt dies zu und verrät Geralt dieses Mal die Wahrheit über den Tag der Flucht. Er erfährt nun seinerseits von Geralt, dass Strengers Behandlung gegenüber seinem totgeborenen Kind dafür gesorgt hat, dass dieses als untoter Fehlgeborener wiedergeboren wurde. Geralt behauptet, dass dieses Wesen ihnen dabei helfen kann, Anna zu finden und dass er versuchen kann, den Fluch auf dem Fehlgeborenen zu lösen, oder das Wesen erschlagen kann und das Blut zum Waideler bringen kann. Strenger fleht Geralt an, das Kind nicht zu töten, da es genug gelitten hat. Stattdessen bittet er Geralt, den Fluch zu lösen, damit seine Tochter in Frieden ruhen kann. Den Fehlgeborenen erlösen Um den Fluch zu lösen, muss dem Fehlgeborenen ein Name gegeben werden und er muss unter der Schwelle des Hauses begraben werden. Um Mitternacht führt Strenger Geralt daher an den Ort, an dem er die Totgeburt begraben hat, und Strenger nimmt das Wesen, dass sich dort zeigt, auf Geralts Geheiß geschockt auf die Arme. Gemeinsam machen sie sich zur Burg zurück, wobei Geralt einige Erscheinungen bekämpft und besiegt, die auf dem Weg erscheinen. An der Türschwelle der Burg angekommen trägt Geralt dem Baron auf, eine rituelle Phrase nachzusprechen und dem Fehlgeborenen einen Namen zu geben. Strenger gibt dem untoten Kind den Namen Dea, woraufhin das Wesen in seinen Armen ein weiteres Mal stirbt. Deas Leiche wird unter der Türschwelle begraben, woraufhin Strengers Rolle in dem Ritual endet. Geralt selbst wartet an der Türschwelle darauf ab, dass der Fehlgeborene sich in einen Tölpelbold, einen Schutzgeist, verwandelt, und folgt dem Wesen dann, um weitere Spuren zu Annas und Tamaras Verschwinden zu finden. Den Fehlgeborenen erschlagen Sollte Geralt sich entgegen Strengers Bitte entscheiden, den Fehlgeborenen zu erschlagen, greift er das Wesen direkt an. Der Fehlgeborene weicht jedoch aus und verwandelt sich in ein Monster, dem Geralt sich stellen muss, während der verzweifelte Baron sich vorerst zurückzieht. Nach dem Tod des Wesens ruft der Baron wütend, dass Geralt sein Kind umgebracht hat, doch Geralt behauptet, dass sie beide wissen, dass es so kommen musste. Der verzweifelte Baron behauptet, dass Geralt seine Tochter retten und nicht das Wesen umbringen sollte, doch Geralt entgegnet, dass das Wesen ein Fehlgeborener war und Strengers wahres Kind schon lange tot ist. Geralt zapft nun etwas von dem Blut des Fehlgeborenen ab, um es zum Waideler zu bringen und dort in einem Ritual mehr zu erfahren. Offenbarung Wenn Geralt herausgefunden hat, dass Tamara in Oxenfurt steckt, kann er sie entweder sofort aufsuchen, oder dem Baron vorher Bescheid sagen. Sollte er den Baron aufsuchen, will dieser sofort wissen, ob es Tamara gut geht und warum er sie nicht direkt mitgebracht hat. Geralt stellt klar, dass er nie angeboten hat, Tamara zurückzubringen, doch der Baron will zumindest, dass Geralt Tamara in Oxenfurt persönlich aufsucht und sich davon überzeugt, dass es seiner Tochter gut geht und dass sie sicher ist. Er händigt Geralt einen Geleitbrief, mit dem die redanischen Truppen ihn über den Pontar lassen. Zudem händigt er Geralt 50 Kronen als "Anreiz" aus, weiterzuforschen. Obwohl Geralt bisher nur Tamara gefunden hat, verrät der Baron ihm dennoch eine weitere Anekdote aus seiner gemeinsamen Zeit mit Ciri, die er beim Angriff des Basilisken beendet. Er erklärt, dass er die Geschichte beenden wird, wenn Geralt Anna gefunden hat. Geralt bricht daraufhin auf, um Tamara zu treffen und danach im Buckelsumpf nach den Spuren von Anna zu suchen. Bevor der Hexer Krähenfels verlassen kann, folgt der Baron ihm jedoch nach draußen und bittet Geralt, seiner Tochter ein Geschenk von ihm zu überbringen - ihre alte Lieblingspuppe Clara. Einige Zeit später kehrt Geralt nach Krähenfels zurück und berichtet, was er herausgefunden hat. Er offenbart, dass er Tamara gefunden hat und es ihr gut geht, dass sie aber keinerlei Wunsch hegt, nach Krähenfels zurückzukehren und auch die Puppe weggeworfen hat. Er verrät zudem, dass Anna im Buckelsumpf lebt und als Dienerin der Muhmen gefangen gehalten wird. Der Baron ist sauer, da Geralt Anna nicht zurückgebracht hat, doch Geralt entgegnet, dass er Anna nur finden - nicht zurückbringen - sollte. Strenger erkennt resigniert, dass Geralt ihn noch immer verachtet und für den Schuldigen an allem hält. Er behauptet defensiv, dass die Welt nicht nur schwarz oder weiß ist und erzählt Geralt davon, wie Anna ihn mit ihrem alten Freund betrog, wie Strenger ihn erschlug und wie dies ihre Beziehung unwiderruflich zerstörte. Er betont dabei traurig, dass er Anna einen Fehltritt sogar verziehen hätte, dass sie ihn aber kontinuierlich und jahrelang betrogen hat. Schließlich beendet der Baron seine Erklärungen und überlässt es Geralt, sein Urteil zu fällen. Er will stattdessen wissen, wie genau seine Frau bei den Muhmen gelandet ist und Geralt verrät, dass sie einen Pakt mit dem Muhmen schloss, um das ungeborene Kind des Barons nicht austragen zu müssen. Als der Baron erfährt, dass seine Frau unfreiwillig bei den Muhmen ist, beschließt er, sofort in den Sumpf zu ziehen und seine Frau zu retten. Er kündigt an, seine Männer zu versammeln um Anna zu retten, doch Geralt besteht darauf, dass der Baron zuvor den Teil seiner Abmachung erfüllt und den Rest seiner Geschichte mit Ciri verrät. Dies tut der Baron auch sogleich und verrät Geralt schlussendlich, dass Ciri nach Novigrad gereist ist um eine Zauberin zu finden. Er verrät Geralt auch von dem Geleitbrief, den er Ciri gab, und händigt Geralt ebenfalls einen aus. Obwohl Geralt ihm nichts mehr schuldig ist, bittet der Baron ihn außerdem, ihn und die Truppen in den Sumpf zu begleiten um Anna zu retten. Er bittet Geralt, ihn in Niederwirr zu treffen und verspricht, Geralt großzügig zu belohnen. Bevor sie aufbrechen können, stürmt der verzweifelte Uma in den Raum. Während er von Ardal davorgezerrt wird, erklärt Strenger dem perplexen Geralt, wie er an das Wesen geraten ist. Kurz darauf reitet Strenger mit seinen Leuten in Richtung des Sumpfs. Sturm des Buckelsumpfs Der letzte Handlungsabschnitt des Barons, sowie sein finales Schicksal, ist abhängig davon, ob Geralt während seiner Untersuchungen einen Auftrag der Muhmen erfüllt, oder sie betrogen hat. Option 1: Geralt hat die Muhmen betrogen In Niederwirr angekommen bietet sich dem Baron und Geralt das reinste Chaos. Sämtliche Bewohner Niederwirrs wurden brutal getötet und nur der Dorfvorsteher lebt noch. Diesen nimmt Strenger sich sogleich vor und will geschockt wissen, was geschehen ist. Der Dorfvorsteher offenbart, dass die Ankunft eines schattenhaften Pferdes dafür gesorgt hat, dass sämtliche Dorfbewohner in Raserei verfielen und sich gegenseitig umgebracht haben. Sie erfahren auch, dass auch eine Gruppe Hexenjäger, denen sich auch Tamara angeschlossen hat, zuvor in Niederwirr waren und dann ins Muhmen-Dorf gezogen sind - ebenfalls um Anna zu retten. Der Baron beschließt daraufhin, sich sofort auf in den Sumpf zu machen und zieht mit seinen Truppen los. Auf dem Weg geraten sie an einige Ertrunkene, können sie aber bezwingen und das Waisen-Dorf im Buckelsumpf erreichen. Dort angekommen treffen sie auf die Hexenjäger, was auch ein erneutes Aufeinandertreffen vom Baron und seiner Tochter mit sich bringt. Überglücklich tritt Strenger auf seine Tochter zu, die ihn jedoch abweist. Sie faucht, dass sie gekommen ist um die Mutter zu retten, die Strenger im Stich gelassen hat. Überrumpelt ruft Strenger, dass er doch seine Männer versammelt hat um Anna zurückzubringen, doch Tamara schreit, dass sie nicht zulassen wird, dass Strenger Anna zurück nach Krähenfels bringt. Der Baron beteuert, sich geändert zu haben, doch Geralt und auch der Hauptmann der Hexenjäger, Graden, erinnern die beiden daran, dass sie ihre Probleme später klären müssen, da sie gekommen sind um Anna zu finden. Die Gruppe teilt sich nun auf, um die verschiedenen Gebäude nach Anna zu durchsuchen. In einem der Häuser finden sie Anna tatsächlich - allerdings wurde sie mittlerweile durch einen Fluch der Muhmen in ein Wasserweib verwandelt. Geschockt blicken Strenger und Tamara auf die groteske Kreatur vor ihnen; während Tamara verzweifelt zusammenbricht, sackt der Baron kraftlos gegen den Türrahmen. Sie führen die mutierte Anna nach draußen, doch dort zieht plötzlich ein düsterer Nebel auf. Neben Ertrunkenen, die sich aus dem Morast des Sumpfs bohren, prescht auch der Unhold der Muhmen auf die Siedlung. Mit vereinten Kräften können die Anwesenden sämtliche Monster bezwingen und überlegen dann, ob es einen Weg gibt, den Fluch zu brechen. Geralt und Graden ziehen los und betreten das Heiligtum der Muhmen, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass der Fluch, der Muhmen so konzipiert ist, dass selbst ein erfolgreiches Aufheben Anna das Leben nimmt. So kommt es, dass Anna auf dem Platz des Waisenhofs im Sumpf ums Leben kommt. Ob sie davor noch einige Worte mit ihrer trauernden Familie wechseln und es dem Baron dadurch ermöglicht, sich für all seine Taten zu entschuldigen, ist davon abhängig, ob Geralt den Fluch erfolgreich brechen kann. Nach Annas Tod steht der Baron auf und auch Tamara und Graden schreiten davon. Mit emotionslosem Blick lässt der Baron zu, dass Tamara davonschreitet und wendet sich dann Geralt zu. Müde behauptet er nur, dass Geralt ihn in Ruhe lassen und sich seine Belohnung auf Krähenfels abholen soll. Er selbst kehrt ebenfalls nach Krähenfels zurück, wo er sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit betrinkt und sich dann am Baum im Burghof aufhängt. Option 2: Geralt hat den Muhmen geholfen In Niederwirr angekommen erfährt die Gruppe von dem Dorfältesten, dass Hexenjäger kurz zuvor das Dorf durchstreift und zwei der Bewohner aufgeknüpft haben. Verwundert fragt der Baron, warum Hexenjäger den ganzen Weg aus Novigrad reisen würden, nur um zwei Niemande aufzuhängen, erhält jedoch keine zufriedenstellende Antwort. Stattdessen fragt er verärgert, wo die Hexenjäger hin geritten sind. Der Mann antwortet, dass sie in den Sumpf geritten sind und dass auch das Mädchen dabei war, dass nach seiner Mutter gefragt war. Strenger erklärt, dass der Mann von Tamara sprechen muss und beschließt daher, dass sie sofort in den Sumpf ziehen müssen. Auf dem Weg geraten sie an einige Ertrunkene, können sie aber bezwingen und das Waisen-Dorf im Buckelsumpf erreichen. Dort angekommen treffen sie auf die Hexenjäger, was auch ein erneutes Aufeinandertreffen vom Baron und seiner Tochter mit sich bringt. Überglücklich tritt Strenger auf seine Tochter zu, die ihn jedoch abweist. Sie faucht, dass sie gekommen ist um die Mutter zu retten, die Strenger im Stich gelassen hat. Überrumpelt ruft Strenger, dass er doch seine Männer versammelt hat um Anna zurückzubringen, doch Tamara schreit, dass sie nicht zulassen wird, dass Strenger Anna zurück nach Krähenfels bringt. Der Baron beteuert, sich geändert zu haben, doch Geralt und auch der Hauptmann der Hexenjäger, Graden, erinnern die beiden daran, dass sie ihre Probleme später klären müssen, da sie gekommen sind um Anna zu finden. Die Gruppe teilt sich nun auf, um die verschiedenen Gebäude nach Anna zu durchsuchen. Sie finden Anna, die zwar am Leben ist, die durch die Tortur aber erhebliche mentale Schäden davongetragen hat und geistig verwirrt ist. Während die Gruppe Anna nach draußen bringt und beredet, was mit ihr geschehen ist, zieht plötzlich ein düsterer Nebel auf. Neben Ertrunkenen, die sich aus dem Morast des Sumpfs bohren, prescht auch der Unhold der Muhmen auf die Siedlung. Mit vereinten Kräften können die Anwesenden sämtliche Monster bezwingen, so dass sie sich wieder Anna zuwenden können. Der Baron behauptet, dass er seine Frau nach Hause bringen wird und lädt auch Tamara ein, mitzukommen. Tamara lehnt dieses Angebot angewidert ab und will auch Anna mitnehmen, der Baron protestiert jedoch, dass Anna krank und schwach ist und Tamara ihr keine Sicherheit bieten kann. Da allen klar ist, dass Annas Verstand zu verwirrt ist und dass sich dies in naher Zukunft auch nicht ändern wird, fürchtet Tamara, dass es keinerlei Hoffnung für ihre Mutter gibt. Strenger erinnert sich jedoch an einen weisen Heiler, den er vor langer Zeit in den Blauen Bergen kennen gelernt hat. in der Hoffnung, dass der Mann Anna heilen kann, beschließt der Baron, sie zu dem Eremiten zu bringen. Auch die Hexenjäger sind mit diesem Vorschlag zufrieden und obwohl Tamara protestiert, muss sie sich mit dieser Auflösung der Situation letztendlich zufriedengeben. Strenger schwört, dass er keinen Tropfen Alkohol mehr anrühren wird, dass er Anna zum Eremiten bringen wird und dass er und Anna Tamara finden werden, wenn Anna geheilt ist. Mit diesen Worten bricht Strenger mit seine gebrochenen Ehefrau, die er stützt, in eine ungewisse Zukunft auf. Kategorie:Biographie